Two to Tango
by AeonUS
Summary: Rachel is a psychic, at least she thinks she is. One thing she doesn't foresee is what happens when Brittany arrives asking for a reading. She asks about Lord Tubbington and then she asks for a date. A Pieberry Fic.


A/N: Thanks to Sharelle for the prompt who requested a Pieberry Fic! I've never done this pairing before, though I've always liked the idea of Pieberry. I've enjoyed traversing into this new territory for me and hope you readers will like it as well.

I've broken my own rule about not using song lyrics in a story, but if you listen to the song I think it fits the Pieberry scene quite nicely. Lyrics are from the song is "Can't Control Myself" by Krewella. Give it a listen and imagine Brittany giving an exclusive performance for Rachel - it helped me some while writing this story.

I don't own the characters, show and song lyrics – no infringement is intended.

* * *

**Two to Tango**

Rachel Berry is a young woman of many talents. She could easily give you a long list of them; singing, song writing, dancing and perhaps most importantly - her destiny as a future Broadway star. All of this is already well known about Rachel. But if you listen long enough you might be surprised to learn that she considers herself a psychic as well.

There are some other lesser known talents she possesses, but for the time being she is employed by her gift of divine insight. She's always enjoyed sharing her talents with others and it's a special bonus for her that for the first time in her life she is being paid for her special ability. Three days a week she works part time in Lima's one and only metaphysical shop called Any Witch Way. Her natural talent for reading people and her flair for the dramatic convincing the shop owner that having a young and charming woman available for on-site readings would be good for business and may even attract more of the younger customers.

It's during a late afternoon on a Friday when Rachel recognizes someone from McKinley High come into the shop. But this time it isn't Coach Sylvester arriving to pick up one of her custom made voodoo dolls in Mr. Schuester's likeness. Instead, the tall blonde that enters the shop is wearing the distinctive red and white uniform worn only by McKinley's elite Cheerios with the bold letters of WMHS emblazoned across her chest.

Brittany Pierce moves into the shop with a natural ease as though she's a regular customer, but in the two weeks that Rachel's been employed there she has never seen her or any of the cheerleaders step foot into the shop. To Rachel's relief the blonde is here alone, without any other cheerleaders. Usually she's accompanied by the beautiful blonde captain and the Latina who stroll through the hallways of McKinley as if they owned the place. Crystal clear blue eyes light upon Rachel and the cheerleader flashes her wide smile affecting Rachel to feel more at ease despite the uniform that she usually equates with arrogance and an attitude of supremacy. She mirrors the friendly expression, immediately feeling all her school born anxiety melting away.

"Hello and welcome to Any Witch Way. Please let me know if I may be of any assistance" Rachel offers politely in way of greeting the unexpected customer.

"I saw the sign that says that you give psychic readings. So are you the psychic here?"

"Yes indeed I am."

"Aren't you the singer from glee club at school? They let you work here too?"

"Yes I'm Rachel from glee club and I also employ my psychic gift here on the days when glee isn't meeting. Do you want a reading?"

"I only want you to give me some answers, not to be read to."

"That's what I meant. I'll be happy to supply any answers I may receive while tuning into my psychic powers."

"Sounds cool. Yeah actually that's why I'm here. I've always wanted a psychic to give me a reading. Can you do me now?"

"I'd be happy to. Just give me a moment and I'll tell Sunshine Fae that I have a customer so she can watch the front of the house."

Brittany is a little perplexed by Rachel's response but before she could ask anything else Rachel disappears towards the back of the shop and returns a moment later. She's followed by a middle aged woman who smells of patchouli and is wearing a rainbow colored tunic. She takes a seat behind the counter as the petite psychic guides her towards the back of the shop past beaded curtains into another room.

It's a cozy room warmly lit by candles and scented by sandalwood incense. Rachel gestures to one of the chairs around a circular table. "Please have a seat Brittany."

"You know my name? Is that because you're a psychic?" The blonde asks as she sits across from Rachel.

"I recognize you from school of course."

"You really don't look like a psychic" Brittany answers as she takes in her usual school clothes consisting of an animal sweater and short argyle skirt.

"I assure you that I am. You can't judge a book from its cover. Since I have to arrive here promptly after school and I see no reason to change my attire to give readings. So, what question do you have for me today?"

"Are you going to hold my hand and see what's in my palm or are you going to use the tarot cards?"

"Palmistry and tarot aren't my forte. You may simply ask me a question and my psychic powers will enable me to tell you what I see."

"Well that sounds just like giving your opinion on something to me."

Rachel lets out a huff. It always vexed her when others doubted her abilities. Though she sometimes uses the crystal ball centerpiece on the table as a point of focus while she's divining an answer to a client, she was hoping she could use the straightforward approach with this one.

"I can read the cards if you want. Though they're just a means to access what I can in a more direct way."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat."

"So what's your query?"

"Huh?"

"What answers do you seek that I may answer today?"

"Oh. Well…" Brittany's fingers twirl the ends of her high pony and she has a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm worried about my cat, Lord Tubbington. He seems to have lost his appetite lately. He won't even eat cheese and that's like his favorite thing in the world."

Rachel is sympathetic to her concern so she needs to first ask, "You do realize that I'm a psychic, not a veterinarian?"

"I already took him to one. They gave him a checkup and said that aside from being a little overweight he was fine. He sold us some special cat food that's supposed to be good for him but he acts like its rat poison and won't touch it. Mom is mad because it was like really expensive and a total waste."

"Well I have to at least see him in order to pick up on anything."

"I have a picture of him on my phone." Brittany grabs her iPhone from her backpack and easily finds a number of photos of her pet. Finding the most recent one she smiles while handing it over to the psychic.

"Oh…well he's a big one…" Rachel studies the rather large grey and tan stripped tabby and opens herself up to any psychic impressions the digital photo of the cat looking back at her will send her.

"From all appearances here he doesn't seem to suffer from any loss of appetite …is this a recent photo?"

Brittany nods. "It was taken just a couple days ago. He doesn't show it but he doesn't seem as interested in food like he used to be."

Rachel places a hand over the image and closes her eyes.

"I sense that he's a rather spoiled cat who is used to getting his way…"

Brittany nods but remains silent, entranced by the deeper mystical tone that Rachel adopts when tapping into her psychic powers.

"He loves you as you love him, though he has a rather strange way of showing his feelings. He has a sensitive soul and I have the impression that he possesses some psychic ability himself."

"I always knew that. He always knows where to find my diary no matter how many times I try to hide it from him."

Brown eyes blink open as Rachel ascertains if Brittany is being serious. She wouldn't put it past some of the cheerleaders to use the blonde to play some kind of practical joke on her.

"He reads my diary so its impossible to keep any secrets from him", Brittany adds in all sincerity.

"Is there something that may be worrying him to make him invade your privacy like that?"

"I don't think so. He's just really nosy."

"Cats are naturally very curious creatures", Rachel replies though a little befuddled by this whole conversation.

"Well I'm an open book so there's nothing for him to be curious about. I think he's just looking for material to blackmail me with."

Rachel senses that this conversation is becoming too nonsensical for her and is interfering with her ability to tap into a higher awareness to get any further with her reading.

She sighs as she resigns herself to possible failure to help the blonde.

"I'm sorry Brittany but I don't think I have any answers for you as to your cat."

Brittany frowns and Rachel wanes at the look of sadness on her face. Her empathy for the plight of others is both a blessing and a curse. She knows she will try to do whatever she can to make the blonde smile again. She thinks how even more beautiful the blonde is when she's happy and smiling. The thought seems to come from out of the blue, but then again there was always something about this cheerleader that made her stand out from the rest.

"Perhaps you have some other questions on another matter?"

"Like what?"

"Well how about your love life? Most girls want to know something about their love life. Like will so-and-so ask me out, or will I get the boy I like to ask me to prom…stuff like that."

"Well I don't know this Sohan guy and I can get pretty much get any guy to do what I want so I'm not really concerned about that. But since I'm here you can tell me what you see for me in the romance department. And for Lord Tubbington too. Is there a girl cat he's been making kittens with that I don't know about? Is he heartbroken about not seeing his babies? Do we need to sue for custody so he can have his appetite ba-"

"Please…one question at a time", Rachel raises a hand to stop this girl's ramblings. "As I said, I'm sorry I can't help you with your cat." Rachel feels like they're now going in circles and pauses to take in a deep breath. "Perhaps I'm just not the right person for you to talk to. Although I'm supposed to charge you for my time let's just pretend we're just two friends chatting about school matters and you won't have to pay me the twenty dollar fee we normally charge."

"But I like talking with you. I don't care about the twenty dollars. You must need it more than me to work at a place that makes you pretend to be a psychic so I'll be happy to pay you. Or maybe you don't want to help me…is that it?"

Rachel sputters for a moment, filled with righteous indignation at the cheerleader's belittling of her psychic abilities.

"I'll have you know that I don't pretend to be anything! Psychic or otherwise. I have a true gift. However, there are limits to my abilities, as with anyone who is a genuine psychic. A lot of it is dependent on the client's ability to maintain focus and be open to whatever the psychic has to tell them. It's like a dance, it takes two to tango."

Brittany silently studies her for a moment. Blue eyes appear to sparkle in delight at the small brunette's outburst. Rachel has her arms crossed and there's a challenging look behind darkening brown eyes.

"You're really cute."

Rachel is taken by surprise by the blonde's blurtation and blinks a few times in rapid succession. She doesn't receive such compliments often, and on the rare occasions she does receive one its usually about her singing.

"I'd like to dance with you. I'll do the tango with you anytime you want" Brittany adds with a playful wink.

Rachel opens her mouth but is momentarily too stunned to for words. She doesn't get flirted with very often either, certainly not by beautiful blonde cheerleaders. She looks into the cerulean depths of Brittany's eyes looking for some form of deceit or mischief but sees only a seductive charm trying to works its magic on her. She breaks the spell by looking away and thankfully finds her voice again.

"Well I meant what I said as a metaphor, not in the literal sense…but I appreciate the offer."

"So you'll dance with me?"

"I'm afraid this is neither the time nor the place for dancing. I am on duty as you can see."

"I don't mean right now silly. Come over to my place. That way you can also meet Lord Tubbington. Who knows, maybe then your psychic powers will kick in. But if not that's okay too. I'll still dance with you."

"Oh…well then perhaps I will take you up on that offer. Although I have studied ballet since I was five, I wouldn't mind some assistance with other dance styles. I can imagine that since you're a cheerleader you have some dancing techniques you can share with me which will broaden my own dancing skills."

"I have plenty of moves I can show you, and not just from cheerleading. I mostly do cheerleading because I'm really a dancer. I'll be a professional one someday."

"I admire your aspirations. There aren't many at schools that have a clue as to what they want to do after high school."

As Brittany leaves the shop she writes her address down and tells Rachel to come to her house the following day. Despite Rachel's protest the cheerleader pays her fee for the reading and tells her she's looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow.

* * *

As Rachel walks up to the Pierce residence she feels a strange sense of anticipation. She takes a moment to get her bearings as she stands before the door. Although Brittany appeared thrilled when Rachel accepted her invitation Rachel can't help wonder if there was something more than a dance lesson or her obsession with her overweight cat behind the invitation. There was a definitely a moment when she thought the blonde cheerleader was flirting with her, or was she reading too much into it? Rachel briefly considers turning back and returning home but she is a woman of her word so she quickly rings the doorbell before she changes her mind. The door soon opens and she's greeted by the radiant smile of the tall blonde who is sporting something quite different than her usual look. Its not the unusual sight of something other than her cheerleading clothes that makes Rachel raise an eyebrow. If she thought the cheerleading outfit left little to the imagination, it was nothing in comparison to what she now wore. She was in an all-black ensemble which gave her a sexy but sporty look. The low rise shorts complimented her curves marvelously and the matching top that hung low exposing an entire shoulder stopped just below her breasts revealing her well-toned abs. She now wore her hair down which made her appear more mature looking in Rachel's eyes.

"Hey Rachel, its so nice to see you again!" She swings the door open and gestures for the brunette to come inside.

"You did say you wanted me to come by at two this afternoon right?" Rachel glances around the spacious home, again relieved to not see any other Cheerios in sight.

"Yup and you're right on time."

"Well punctuality is very important and I endeavor to always be on time with whatever I have on schedule" Rachel spins to face the taller girl with a smile.

"I like that about you. I'm usually the one who's late to class or practice. Sometimes I just forget where I'm supposed to be."

Brittany takes one of Rachel's hands in hers and gives her a gentle squeeze. "But I don't want you to think of this as just another appointment. Let's have some fun. Come, I'll show you my room."

Brittany's long legs spring up the stairs quickly and Rachel nearly stumbles in her effort to keep up with her.

The first thing Rachel notices once inside her room is the fat cat lying casually on the bed. He gives Rachel a bored look before resting his head back on the comforter.

"And this is Lord Tubbington I presume?"

"That's him. Lord Tubbington meet Rachel Berry. She's the psychic I was telling you about."

Rachel steps closer to the bed and gingerly pets him. "Pleased to meet you Lord Tubbington. You know, I always wanted a cat of my own, but daddy says he's allergic to cats. He says he's allergic to any type of pet I've asked for over the years. Dad finally told me that he's just always been a little afraid of animals."

"Well you can visit my cat anytime you want. I'll share him with you."

Rachel smiles at Brittany, her offer seems genuine and she's quite touched by the gesture. "You're very kind."

Brittany shrugs, "I'm not trying to be kind. I need someone to help me to get him to break his smoking habit. Do you know how to do hypnosis?"

"Ah, no…I'm afraid that's not an area I have much expertise with."

Brittany walks to the other side of the bed before sitting on the mattress and crossing her legs. She pats the space across from her, cueing Rachel to sit as well.

Rachel takes off her shoes as she sits on the edge before turning to face Brittany, mirroring her position.

Rachel waits for her to say something. She usually isn't one who is short on words but now that she's sitting with a cheerleader from school on her bed it all feels all too surreal.

Brittany breaks the momentary silence, "I have a confession to make."

Rachel tilts her head slightly, her curiosity now piqued.

"Oh?"

"When I went into the store yesterday I wasn't actually planning on getting a reading. But then I saw you and recognized you from school so I figured why not?"

Rachel nods her head in an understanding motion, and lets Brittany continue.

"There's nothing really wrong with Lord Tubbington's appetite. I was curious what you would say and it just was the first thing I could think of to talk about."

"Oh…well its okay. I still got my fee from you so I can't complain now can I?" Rachel smiles reassuringly. "I do appreciate you being honest with me now though."

"I mean I've seen you around but we've never talked before. But I noticed you whenever Glee club put on a show during school assemblies and I always thought you were really talented. I've thought about joining, but Santana says Glee is for losers and no one from the Cheerios would be caught dead hanging out with the school's bottom feeders."

Rachel's lips turn from a smile into a frown.

"But I never saw any of you feeding anyone's bottom and it seems like you all are at least have fun."

"We sing and dance, so that part is fun…and no, bottom feeding isn't a part of it. You can come to one of our club meetings if you like and see for yourself."

Brittany looks somewhat wistful when she says, "I'll think about it."

Rachel is hopeful that the blonde is at least really considering it. If she were to join maybe some of her Cheerio friends would too, and it certainly would help the club's reputation as the school losers.

"So you wanna dance with me?" Brittany suddenly blurts out with enthusiasm.

"Like right now?"

"Sure why not? I'll turn on some music." Brittany pops off the bed and turns on her stereo.

"What kind of danc-"

The room is filled with loud dance music before Rachel can say another word. Lord Tubbington hops off the bed and swaggers out of the room looking for a quieter place in the house for a nap.

"I love this song!" Brittany shouts over the electronic dance beat loudly pumping out of the speakers. Rachel looks at the doorway, expecting an irate parent to start yelling at them to turn the music down at any moment. But Brittany doesn't appear concerned by the volume as she's in full dance mode, immediately lost in the music.

Rachel is about to say something, but as she starts watching Brittany dance she's too entranced by the way Brittany moves with such graceful fluidity as she immerses herself in her dance with total abandon and a sense of euphoria that Rachel immediately recognizes as something quite special. She's spellbound by the way her body twirls to the beat of electronic drum and base. Her mouth is slightly ajar as she watches, and is instantly entranced when Brittany starts singing along with the music.

_La la la la_

_Let's do something that we shouldn't do,_

_I know that you want something more in life and I do too_

_La la la la…_

Brittany's dance is transforming into a full on performance which is something Rachel can fully appreciate. All other thought ceases as she continues to enjoy the impromptu show.

_Take me there 'cause it's so overdue_

_Hit me like a rock, knock me out_

_I know you're dying to._

_No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet_

_I can't control myself you got me feeling for your lust._

Rachel raises an eyebrow when the dancer's performance takes on a decidedly more seductive turn. She feels a fluttering somewhere deep inside when she starts to feel like she's being serenaded by the beautiful blonde. When Brittany's looks into her eyes Rachel thinks they are the most beautiful color she's ever seen. They're the color of cool blue, the kind that can be sometimes be seen when looking up into a clear mid-winter sky. The rhythm of her heart starts to pound in sync to the beat of the up-tempo melody.

_One touch, will make me in love_

_No fakin'_

_I can't control myself_

_You know I'll never get enough._

_I can't control myself_

Finally Brittany is done with going solo and she reaches towards Rachel with her hand palm up, inviting her to join her in song and dance. Rachel takes her hand giggling as she gets up and starts dancing and singing along with her.

_Always on my mind turn these thoughts to verbs so we can do_

_Anything you like_

_No such thing as no when I'm with you._

_When we dim the lights, come in closer_

_Smell the sweet perfume_

_Heating up the night_

_Touch me now like there's no time to lose._

Brittany spins her body so she's now positioned behind the smaller brunette and the feeling of her hands on her hips makes Rachel falter with singing the rest of the lyrics.

Brittany seems unperturbed and continues singing.

_No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet_

_I can't control myself you got me feeling for your lust._

When long slender arms slide over her midriff Rachel's mind starts spinning and she unconsciously freezes and stands motionless.

_One touch, will make me in love_

_No fakin'_

_I can't control myself_

_You know I never get enough._

Brittany slows down her dance movements as she continues to hold Rachel from behind, swaying gently to the music. Rachel makes herself relax and leans back into the taller body melding against her backside.

When the song ends Brittany hasn't released the smaller brunette, her arms lay still across her stomach.

"The music stopped playing." Rachel says softly breaking the deafening silence, not knowing what else to say.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Brittany whispers as she rests her chin against her shoulder. The warmth of her breath caresses Rachel's ears and she feels herself tremble against her.

"A-a date?" Rachel slowly turns around to face Brittany, breaking the contact between their bodies in an attempt to recover from the swirling mix of emotions she's feeling. Mostly she's aware of how hot she now feels as if someone cranked up the heat in the room.

There's no mistaking the sincerity she sees in Brittany's face and she swallows against the sudden dryness in her mouth.

"Yeah, you know…like two people who go out to eat someplace nice and maybe go see a movie or something."

"I know what a date is…I'm just surprised that you would ask me out on one."

"Why are you surprised?"

"Well I don't know, it's just...I didn't know you liked girls…like that I mean."

"I like you Rachel. It doesn't matter to me if you're a girl. Does it matter to you if I am?"

Rachel pauses a moment. Did it matter to her?

"I have no problem with people of the same sex dating. I mean my parents are gay so its never been an issue for me. I just never really thought about it…"

"We don't have to call it a date if you don't want. I mean we could just hang out like friends do."

Rachel tongue slide against her lips as she makes a decision. "You know what? I accept. I mean your offer for a date."

Brittany smiles widely and her eyes sparkle with excitement. She enthusiastically leans forward to give Rachel a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yay! I was hoping you'd say yes!"

It happens so quickly, Rachel is taken by surprise. Even more surprising for her is how nice Brittany's soft lips felt against hers. She takes it as a good sign to follow her heart's desire and see where this all will lead.

* * *

Although Brittany was keen to go on their date later that night Rachel suggested the following day would be more suitable. She had just accepted to go on a date with a girl, and not just with any girl but one of McKinley's popular cheerleaders. Something like this required a little more time and preparation for Rachel.

Brittany proposal for a date that seemed simple and ordinary like dinner and a movie made things feel a little easier, but Rachel still felt a nervous anticipation and tried on numerous outfits before settling on wearing her nicest pair of jeans and a simple black V-neck sweater. She told her fathers that she was going out to the movies with a friend from school because telling them she was going out on a date would cause too much excitement, and she was struggling enough with keeping her own nerves calm.

After a quick goodbye to her dads she leaves the house and drives down to a restaurant called The Plum Bistro, located on the outskirts of town which is well known for including vegan options on their menu. It was Rachel's idea to meet there to start their date, and she was pleased that Brittany seemed okay with the idea. Perhaps she sensed that this was one way of Rachel having a sense of security for their first time out together.

Though she left early enough to arrive at least twenty minutes early, she is somewhat amazed to find Brittany already seated at a booth waiting for her arrival. The blonde perks up when she sees Rachel, waving as if surprised to see an old friend. Rachel finds that she finds the girl looks even more stunning than she's seen her although she is dressed almost as casually as herself, in dress slacks and a white blouse.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here before me", Rachel beams as she settles into the cushy booth across from the happy looking blonde.

"I know you weren't. Since I'm usually late for things I thought I'd surprise you be getting here before you. Have I impressed you yet?"

Rachel chuckles in amusement and she can honestly say that she's feeling quite pleased with her date so far. Biting her lip she soaks in the charm of the woman sitting across from her. "You've more than impressed me."

"Good because its not every day that I meet a beautiful lady in a restaurant I've never been to before…and get there early to boot."

"Maybe you're just really hungry", Rachel quips.

"I am hungry. Not necessarily for anything on the menu."

Before Rachel can give one of her dramatic gasps upon hearing such a blunt and forward remark the waiter arrives and hands them the menu after pouring water in their glasses.

Since Rachel has been to this restaurant many times before with her fathers Brittany happily listens to her suggestions from the menu. Rachel doesn't even mind when she goes for one of the meat dishes.

The mood is relatively easy and lighthearted during dinner. Rachel is delighted to have such an attentive listener which she talks about her love for music. She listens in turn with some fascination when Brittany's conversation easily shifts from one topic to something seemingly completely unrelated. She can start talking about the pros and cons of being a cheerleader and having to maintain a certain image that at times feels stifling to her, then abruptly start talking about her collection of tea tags.

Brittany is good at making Rachel laugh with some of her funny anecdotes and the time flies while they continue the conversation well after the meal is finished. When Rachel finally takes notice of the time she lets out a gasp.

"Oh my I didn't realize how late its become. I'm afraid its now too late to catch the last show at the Cineplex."

"Well I don't mind. I'd rather be talking with you anyway" Brittany answers, and for Rachel it's the most perfect thing she's heard in a long time.

"You do say the sweetest things" Rachel feels herself practically swooning into the sea of blue gazing back at her.

"Just being honest. Hey, if you want we can drive to the park and look at the stars."

"Stargazing sounds like a lot more fun than the movies to me."

Though Brittany attempts to pay for the dinner herself since she was the one to ask Rachel out on a date, Rachel insists on settling the tab, telling her that she wants to make up for not giving her a full reading at the shop. Brittany allows Rachel this one though she already feels like the fee she paid for the reading was well worth it.

They park next to each other at the park near the center of town. Though it's a little later than she's usually out on a Sunday Rachel feels it's a luxury she can let herself indulge in for tonight.

While then lean close together to help stay warm against the hood of Rachel's car they look up at the night sky, which is especially clear tonight.

As Rachel is pointing out the different constellations a shooting star flies across the otherwise tranquil sea of stars and space.

"A shooting star! We get to make a wish!" exclaims the blonde excitedly.

Rachel is about to go into how its really a meteoroid entering the atmosphere but when she turns to see Brittany with her eyes closed she thinks better of it and closes her eyes as well. It doesn't hurt to make a wish, falling star or not.

She suddenly feels the soft pressure of lips press against her cheek and her eyes flutter open to see Brittany's face close to her own. Turning to face her more fully she feels their breaths intermingling and leans closer before pressing her lips against Brittany's, kissing her back for the first time. Though Brittany is taller than her, their mouths meet at a deliciously perfect angle and Brittany takes her time to kiss her with slow sensual movements of her lips. She slides her hands around Rachel's waist when she feels her body quiver against her, helping to hold her steady. Brittany only tightens her hold when she feels Rachel's hands grasp her shoulders while pressing her smaller frame against her.

"Mm…" When Rachel hears herself let out a moan she pulls back from the kiss that was much more intense than she intended it to be.

Brittany smiles and loosens her hold but doesn't entirely let her go.

"I've wanted to do that all night but it took a shooting star to get me to make my move."

"Is that what you wished for?" Rachel asks as her fingers thread gently though the ends of Brittany's long blonde hair, enjoying the soft silky texture against her fingertips.

"Not exactly, but it was a nice opportunity I couldn't pass up."

"I'm glad you didn't pass it up. Otherwise I'd get all nervous in anticipation of our first goodnight kiss."

"We don't have to say good night", Brittany utters out softly with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Rachel lets out a sigh, "Unfortunately this night has to end soon. I'm already past my usual bedtime and we do have school tomorrow."

"Why don't you call your dads and tell them you're having a sleepover? We can watch movies and snuggle in bed all night. Both my parents are gone for the weekend and won't be back until tomorrow so we'll have the place all to ourselves."

Rachel gives it serious consideration, but she knows its too soon for her to spend the night with Brittany, especially when she is such an amazing kisser. It would offer too much temptation too soon.

"You're very tempting. Um, I mean it sounds tempting but we'll have to plan that for some other time. Besides...I'm a firm believer in the three dates before putting myself in that position rule."

"And what position will you put yourself in after three dates?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"You know what I mean", Rachel giggles. But she feels the need to clarify anyway, "I mean there should be at least three dates before getting that close."

"This is our third date", Brittany states with certainty.

"Ah no…this is our first date. I'm pretty sure I'd remember the first two if they already happened."

"That's probably because you weren't aware of the first two. The first one was at the metaphysical store when I started flirting with you, the second one was our dance yesterday at my house and this makes date three."

Rachel starts to laugh, but she admittedly finds Brittany quite charming. "Nice try. I have to say, you're almost persuasive when you're trying to get your way."

"Well it is what I wished for on the shooting star."

Rachel reaches up to gently stroke the taller girl's cheek. "If its something you truly desire I'm sure the stars will grant your wish someday soon."

"I'll be happy with that."

* * *

Rachel spent most of the night lying awake in bed wondering what it will be like when she sees Brittany at school the following day. To say that they travel in different circles there would be a bit of an understatement. Will Brittany even acknowledge her once she was back in her cheerleader uniform and hanging out with the other cool kids? Will the other cheerleaders pressure Brittany into dumping their new found friendship which already feels like it has the potential to be so much more?

As she walks into the school building she clutches her books to her chest as she approaches her locker. When her eyes catches sight of red and white her heart jumps, but the faces reveal themselves to be other than Brittany's and she ducks her head and goes to open her locker.

Rachel makes a startled jump when a body wearing the Cheerios uniform falls suddenly against the locker beside hers. Brittany gives her one of her affectious smiles, filling Rachel with some much needed reassurance.

"Hey Rachel", Brittany says and there's a sparkling gleam in her eyes.

"Good morning Brittany. It's nice to see you again." Rachel smiles brightly and she feels a giddy rush of excitement knowing that Brittany isn't about to shrug her off when they're in school.

"I should hope so, since I really enjoyed our date last night."

Rachel didn't expect Brittany to so openly refer to their date, certainly not in the halls of McKinley. She glances around quickly to see if anybody was eavesdropping on their conversation, but for the moment no one seems to be paying them special attention.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany asks, looking worried when she sees Rachel's eyes dart around.

"Nothing is wrong, but maybe we should be a little quieter for the time being when talking about personal matters here at school", Rachel whispers hoping not to attract unwanted attention from their peers.

"Why, are you embarrassed by it or something?" Brittany looks hurt by the idea and when Rachel sees this she quickly attempts to dispel any misunderstanding.

"No, no…please its not that at all. I really enjoy being with you and hope we will continue seeing each other. Its just this school isn't exactly the safest environment to be so open about these kind of things. And I've been worried about how your friends will act if they find out."

Brittany nods in understanding. "Well I want to see you again too. And don't worry about the others, its not like we have to announce to everybody, not now anyway. Let's just see how it goes."

Rachel breathes out a sigh of relief that she hasn't done any permanent damage to their relationship before it even had a chance to begin. "I agree completely and I do want to see where this goes as you say."

"Well I was thinking about what you said about checking out glee club. Do you still want me to sit in on one of your meetings?"

Rachel is extremely happy to hear this. "Of course I do! We're meeting today in fact, right after final period if you want to check it out."

"Okay I'll be there, especially if you're going to sing."

"Not only will I be singing I've got the perfect song picked out just for you."

Just as the bell rings, announcing the last minute before the start of first period, two more Cheerios come into view just behind Brittany.

"Come on Brits we're going to be late to class", Santana says, with a slightly confused look on her face. Quinn says nothing and stands there looking bored.

"Okay" Brittany answers then turns back quickly to Rachel and tells her, "I'll see you later then" before skipping off to class with the other Cheerios. Quinn glances back over her shoulders giving Rachel a questioning look, as though she was mentally trying to sort something out.

* * *

Epilogue:

Though there are times when the road gets a little bumpy for them, both Rachel and Brittany do continue to see each other and gradually develop a relationship that is becoming more serious with each passing day. Brittany not only joins glee club, but she successfully convinces Quinn and Santana to join as well. They soon find being a part of it just as enjoyable in some ways to being cheerleaders, even if it does lower their status on McKinley's totem pole, they eventually realize that some things are more important than popularity.

As Brittany and Rachel spend more and more time together it becomes harder to keep their relationship under wraps and there is the unavoidable backlash from certain segments of the school population. But the support of their friends from glee club, including Quinn and Santana, makes things a lot easier for them and they are quite happy being known as a real couple.

It isn't long before Brittany gets her wish granted and Rachel spends quite a lot of nights with her, both at her home and Rachel's. When they do take their relationship to the next level she is honored to be Rachel's first and makes it a night both will never forget. It is only the first of many nights to come.


End file.
